Happy Tree Friends: My Life at School
by LiftyLover134
Summary: This is my life at a school with a bunch of Happy Tree Friends. Lifty and Shifty gotten into trouble and they couldn't find me. But, with the Help of Reshiram and Zekrom, They will truly stop their troubles and find me at all cost.


Hi! My name is Samama. Intern of the Keroro Platoon and Princess of the Aura Kingdom. I go to a school called Happy Tree Arts. Where the Keroro Platoon, my friends and I go. So anyways, I was doing a ultimate trick in the gym with Lifty and Shifty who are helping me out. But... Something had happened at the end.

Lifty- Okay. Ready, Intern.

Me- (On the rope) I'm ready than ever.

Shifty- Remember, the best way to avoid an attack is to avoid an attack.

Me- I know. (Looks at Toothy, Cuddles, Giggles, Nutty, Crocker and Persian) Alright guys. DO IT!

Then, Toothy, Cuddles, Giggles, Nutty, Crocker and Persian runs to the rope while I was climbing it and Lifty and Shifty were holding dodge balls and throws them at me. The other tree friends started swinging the rope. While Shifty was about to throw another dodge ball, his senses started tingling, making his instincts talk to him that the tree friends are in danger. He freaks out and drops the ball.

Shifty- GUYS! Stop!

The tree friends stop swinging the rope, making me fall to the ground.

Crocker- Ugh... What is it now?

Persian- Can't you see we're trying to do the trick.

Shifty- Sorry... But my Fliqpy senses are tingling. My instincts can tell he's coming.

The tree friends freaked out about that. Fliqpy is our Gym Teacher and we didn't get permission.

Me- Oh man. Why didn't I asked Evil...?

Lifty- Trust me. Shifty has good instincts. Better then anyone.

Giggles- Lucky. But where's Fliqpy?

Shifty- I can sense him coming this way.

Me- Oh shit... QUICK! Hide!

The tree friends (Except me, Lifty and Shifty) put the rope back to their original spot and they started to go back to class.

Fliqpy- (In the hallways) YOU LITTLE BASTARDS! You're dead!

Lifty and Shifty freaked out. They can hear the wind and turned around. But, I was nowhere to be found.

Lifty and Shifty- Eh?!

Shifty- Where's the intern.

Lifty- We're dead.

Fliqpy- (offscreen) YOU!

Fliqpy, our gym teacher, came into the gym and sees Lifty and Shifty. But, his aura turns red, surrounding himself. He tries to attack Lifty and Shifty. But, they dodged the attack and runs in the hallways. Lifty and Shifty continue running. As they continue running, they stopped because there were 2 paths. Lifty began to hear the wind, calling his name in a familiar voice.

Lifty- That voice... Nee-chan, (Points to one of the paths of the hallways) the Intern went that way.

Shifty- Good ears, bro. I knew I needed help.

Lifty and Shifty starting running into one of the paths. As they run, Fliqpy got lost. So, he went to the other path.

Fliqpy- I WILL GET YOU F**KERS!

Lifty and Shifty stops for a sec to catch their breath.

Shifty- I... (Pants) I think we lost him. (Pants) My instincts told me he's gone.

Lifty- I swear, Nee-chan, (Pants) you're instincts are good.

Shifty- Whatever. Are we in the right path?

Lifty- Yes. I kept hearing the girl's voice in the air.

Shifty- Well, you're the one who can sense her aura. Including me! We're just like Lucario.

Lifty- Never mind that, Shifty. I don't want to get suspended from this school. The intern would get upset if that happens and Flip out.

Shifty- Indeed. Her aura is stronger than ours. She's a guardian of aura. Princess of the aura kingdom. President of this school. Intern of the Keroro Platoon.

Lifty- Okay. I get it.

Lifty tries to think about what they're gonna do about their problem. Lifty's ears perked up because he's gotten an idea in his mind.

Lifty- Nee-chan, let's summon them.

Shifty- (Gasp!) You don't mean-

Lifty- Yes. Let's summon Reshiram and Zekrom.

Then, Shifty nods to Lifty. As the raccoon twins run to their classroom, Shifty checks the door and puts his ear on it. All he can hear in the classroom is silence. Shifty nods to Lifty, meaning the coast is clear. Lifty and Shifty went into the room and gets their backpacks. Lifty finds the Light Stone in his backpack and Shifty finds the Dark Stone in his backpack. The twins puts the stones on the teacher's desk. Then, they closed their eyes and put their hands together.

Lifty and Shifty- Reshiram and Zekrom...

Lifty- We're in grave danger.

Shifty- And only you can help us.

Lifty- Fliqpy is about to kill us for what we've done

Shifty- And only you can stop them.

Lifty and Shifty- So please... Help us.

As they opened their eyes, nothing happened. Lifty and Shifty frowned a bit.

Lifty- Why didn't it work?

Shifty- I don't know. Maybe we didn't concentrate enough.

The Light Stone- No. You did.

Lifty and Shifty- Huh?

Lifty and Shifty looked around. But nothing.

The Dark Stone- We'll help you. We can sense your compassion for Samama.

Lifty and Shifty looked at the stones, which are glowing a bit. They were shocked that the stones are talking to them.

Lifty- Are you...

Shifty- Reshiram and Zekrom.

The Light Stone- Yes. We're here to help.

The Dark Stone- Of course. Let us know when you're ready.

Lifty and Shifty looks at each other and did their grin. Then, they looked at the stones.

Lifty and Shifty- We're ready.

As the stones glow brighter, Fliqpy begins his search to find Lifty and Shifty.

Fliqpy- Grrrr... When I find those two, I will destroy them.

Shifty (Offscreen)- Looking for us?

Fliqpy turns to Lifty and Shifty, who is doing their trademark grin. Fliqpy grows furious.

Fliqpy- You two! (Grabs knife) ILL GET YOU SUSPENDED FOR THIS!

Lifty- So what?

Shifty- We got a bit help right up there. (Points up)

Fliqpy look up. All he can see is the ceiling.

Fliqpy- HAHAHAHAHAHA! The ceiling? That's never gonna help. YAAAAHHHHH! (Runs to Lifty and Shifty)

As Fliqpy runs at Lifty and Shifty with the knife in his hand, a fiery wall blocked his way.

Fliqpy- What the hell?!

Behind Fliqpy was a wall filled with electricity. The two walls were blocking his path.

Fliqpy- What is this trickery?!

Lifty- Like we said.

Shifty- We had help.

Then, out of the walls were a Reshiram and a Zekrom. Fliqpy gets scared because of their look.

Lifty and Shifty- Say hello to Reshiram and Zekrom.

Fliqpy- I don't care who they are! GET THEM OUTTA MY WAY!

Reshiram- We'll never let you out.

Zekrom- If you let them out, your anger will kill them.

Fliqpy- Anger? What are you talking about?

Reshiram- You're becoming like Giroro Gocho. You have too much energy for yourself.

Zekrom- That's right. So, Calm yourself and stop this nonsense.

Reshiram and Zekrom- Or you will die.

Fliqpy pants a bit and calms down.

Fliqpy- Fine. I'll stop.

Shifty- And?

Fliqpy- Ugh... And I won't kill you.

Lifty- And?

Fliqpy- ...Not suspend you two.

Lifty- Okay.

Shifty- Reshiram, Zekrom, You can go. He'll be okay and we'll continue finding the Intern.

Reshiram and Zekrom roared into the air, meaning yes. Then, they turn back into the Light Stone and the Dark Stone. Lifty and Shifty hold each stone in their arms and put them back into their backpacks.

Fliqpy- Well, you two win this time because of those creature. But I will take the gold.

Lifty- Try.

Lifty and Shifty- Tehehehehehe..…

As Fliqpy walks away, the twins continues the search to find me. That's the end of my school life...


End file.
